Where the secrets begin
by Castielmyangel143
Summary: the prequel to True Love Can't Last Forever. Castiel is Deans best friend, but as his family has to deal with stress because his mother is sick. Castiel will soon learn why his father never lives at home.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the prequel to True Love Can't Stay Forever it's about how dean and castiel met and how dean help cas though the death of his mother so hope you like it.

~o~

It was September 23 and dean was four. It was a saturday morning and Dean was outside wresting with his dad when a movers truck pulled in next door John got up "Mary the new neighbors are here" he yell then picked Dean up.

Mary came outside. She was eight months pregnant. She walked over to her husband and son and they watched

"Gabriel stop it" one kid yelled he had short blond hair and was maybe about twelve. "Mom Gabriel wont stop, I said cut it out"he yelled turning around and started wrestling with his brother.

"Boys please calm down" a women said she had dark brown hair and light green eyes. The boy continued to to fight soon falling onto the ground

"get off" Gabriel said pushing at his brother "not a chance"he said as they started to roll. Then they knocked over a little boy with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes

he fell backwards and landed on his back"Lucifer, Gabe get off of me" he whined pushing himself up onto his elbows

The two boys got up "sorry Cassie didn't mean to" Lucifer said helping him up then their mother came over to them and dropped a box in front of them

"here keep yourselves busy while I unpack okay" she said thats when john and Mary went over

"Hi we're your new neighbors" john said putting dean down and shaking her hand " I'm john this is my wife Mary" he said pointing to his wife. Mary shook her hand "and this are our son Dean" he said

Dean looked up at her "hi I'm Dean" he said she smile sweetly at him and crouched down to meet the boy at eye level

"Why hello Dean my names Sofia"she said then stood up and looked at John and Mary "it's lovely to meet all of you this is my son Lucifer the other one is Gabriel and the last one is Castiel"she said looking around for him "wheres your brother" she asked and the boys shrugged "Castiel"she yelled looking in all directions when they heard giggles

When John and Mary turned around to find Dean and castiel holding each others hands then spinning as fast as they could before falling and laughing. Sofia smiled "looks like cassie already made a new friend"

~o~

Okay sorry its so short I just really drew a blank so if you like it I could try a make it longer but no promises again I'm soooo sorry it's so short there will be more to it thanks for reading reviews please :)))))!


	2. one year later

Hey sorry for the long wait like I said I got stuck on this story and just didn't know what to write until now so here you go.

~o~

"Dean come on cheer up kindergarten will be fun"Castiel said to his terrified friend.

"but... but Gabe said that all the other kids will hate me and...and make fun of me"Dean said adding a new Lego onto his creation "and that all the teachers do is yell at you for nothing"he looked up at Cas.

"Dean Lucifer's been in school longer than Gabriel and he said that if your nice to the other kids and you be yourself you'll make lots of new friends"he picked up a Lego"and the teachers are really nice to if you don't break the rules"

"Cas honey your moms here it's time to go" Mary called to the boys

"Coming!"they both called as they put the Lego's away and raced down stairs giggling.

"Whoa whoa wheres the fire" John said as he dodged the boys but Castiel stopped and turned back to give him a hug "See' ya later kiddo"John wrapped an arm around the boy.

"Bye Mr. Winchester" he said then ran off Mary was waiting by the door holding a very small baby Sammy cradled in her arms while she talked with Castiel's mother "Mommy" he squeaked as he got to the door "Bye Dean" he said and gave his best friend a hug "Bye Mary he said as he grabbed his mothers hand.

"Hi honey"She said then looked up at Mary "He wasn't to much trouble was he"she asked

Mary laughed "No not at all he was an angel as always" she said then they said their goodbyes and good nights and Castiel went home.

~o~

The next morning the boys were dropped off at their first day of school. Castiel was very excited, but Dean was very shy and scared and stayed very close to his friend.

"Good morning children I'm your teacher Miss. Mosley" the woman in the front of the room said. She was and big woman which scared Dean even more "Today we will break into groups to get to know your classmates better... Now lets see" she turn to her desk and grabbed her glasses and a paper.

"The first group will be... Dean, Charles, Ash, and Jo you three will sit at this table"she said and they got up and walked to the table. "The next group will be Becky, Castiel, Azazel, and Lilith you'll sit at this table" she pointed at the other table and the children went to sit.

Deans table was very active, everyone was talking to one another but he stayed quiet I'm Charles, but you can call me chuck" a little boy said looking and smiling at Dean

Dean smiled weakly "My names Dean Winchester" he said shyly

"Wait Winchester isn't your Daddy a policeman" Jo interrupted

"Yeah"Dean said

Ash smiled "Does he have a gun and hand cuffs 'cause my daddy goes hunting a lot and he has a gun"he said

Deans smile grew into a grin "Yeah and he arrests all types of bad guys" Dean didn't know it but he just made new friends, but Castiel wasn't having as much fun as Dean was.

"So what kind of name is Castiel" Lilith snickers "Sounds weird"

"My mom gave it to me 'cause she thought it was a beautiful name" Castiel said

"Then why'd she name you that" she asked and Castiel was really hurt by that. "I mean a beautiful name should go to a beautiful person not... well someone like you" she laughed and so did Azazel.

"What are you laughing at Azazel I can't even say your name right"Becky said trying to defend her new friend who was now silently crying wiping tears away as soon as they fell. "I think Castiels name fits him perfectly and the best part is I can say it" she laughed a little.

Lilith smiled "your right Becky his name does fit him 'cause it's weird just like him" she said.

Dean couldn't see Cas' face but he could see his shoulders shaking up and down and he knew his best friend was crying and he couldn't do anything. Chuck saw the worry on Deans face "Dean whats wrong" he asked.

Dean looked at him and pointed to Cas "that's my best friend and I think he's hurt but I can't really tell" he said and Chuck looked at Cas.

"Doesn't surprise me he's sitting with Lilith' and Azazel their really mean to everyone but the friends" he said "I'm really sorry for your friend though"

~o~

At the end of the day Dean didn't have time to find his friend Because his parents were there waiting for him to take him home.

They were pulling out of the school parking lot when Deans mom turn to look at him Dan was in the back seat tickling him little brother who was giggling uncontrollably "Dean honey how was your first day of school" she asked and Dean looked at her with a smile

"Really fun I made lots of new friends and they all think that dads really cool" he said and John looked at his son in the rear-view mirror

"They do why is that" he asked turning a corner.

"Because your a policeman and Ash said that his Daddy goes hunting all the time and has lots of guns just like you"he laughed at the thought of Ash making gun noises.

"Oh really looks like Bobby might not have a hunting partner this year"John laughed and Mary lightly hit his arm.

"John now now you can't go trading in Bobby" she laughed "What else did you do"

"Dean thought "we also colored a little and... Oh no Cas" he almost forgot about what happened.

"What Dean what about Cas" His father asked.

"He was at a different table and I guess the kids there weren't the nicest" he sighed and looked down at his lap "I'm really worried about him he looked really upset" he said and they pulled in to the drive way.

"Tell you what kiddo once Cas and his mother get home we'll go over and see if he's okay hows that sound" His dad said and Dean smiled and nodded.

~o~

It was six thirty and Cas still wasn't home Dean was Beginning to worry when there was a knock on the door. John opened the door to find Lucifer with his litter brother Gabriel. "Hi boys what brings you to my door" John asked and the boys frown

"We're sorry to bother you Mr. Winchester but have you seen my mother or my other brother Castiel" he asked "see my father is in Boston with my other older Brothers and the door is locked and my mom is the only other one with a key" he said he voice shaky but he stayed strong.

John now began to worry "Please come on in" he said and the boys walked in. Then the phone began to ring and Mary picked it up.

"Hello Winchester home this is Mary" she said "Tom whats wrong... yeah ….. oh my... oh no is he okay what about his mother... have you found a cause to why... I see... okay we'll be right there"she hung up the phone and walked over to John and began to whisper in his ear.

Johns expression became very worried but he nodded "Okay what are you gonna say to him" he asked/

Mary just looked at Dean "Just take the boys to the car and tell them about it I'll break the news to Dean" she said and John did what he was told and Mary walked over to Dean who looked even more worried.

"Mom whats wrong" he asked and she crouched down.

"Honey Castiel and his mother" she sighed and looked at her sons eyes "They've been in a car accident and Castiel was hurt really bad okay his being taken to the hospital now so we need to go so I can't beat the ambulance there okay" she said and Dean who was now crying just nodded as they rush to the car John held Sam in his hand then handing him to Mary so she could put him in the car seat.

"Come on Dean you get to sit up front with me and Mommy today okay.

~o~

They all rushed into the hospital and Mary grabbed her white doctors coat and put it on and walked to her co-worker Tom.

"How long till the bus gets here"she asked

"Now it here lets go" he said and they rushed to the door

"I got a thirty five year old female with two deep cuts and a broken nose" tom rush to the woman's side.

"Ma'am can you here me" he said checking her pupils " Shes dilated quick she's losing to much blood" he said as the rushed to a room.

"Mom" the boys yelled and tried to go to her but John held them back.

The next ambulance pull up. "I got a six year old boy with multiple lacerations and a fractured forearm with a viable bone" Mary rush to his side.

"Any head injury's" she asked

"No none that we can see I gave him a mild pain killer"

"Okay Castiel honey can you her me" she said

"M...Mary" he sobbed "Wheres my mom" he asked

"Shes fine look this is going to hurt a little okay" she said gently grabbing his broken arm and pushing this bone back into place.

It crack into place and Castiel let out a painful shriek and started to sob.

"CAS" Dean shouted and ran to his friend John just missing the back of his shirt.

"Dean get back here"He shouted after his son.

Dean got to Castiels side and grabbed his hand "Cas can you hear me" he asked and Castiel squeezed his hand.

"D...D...Dean is t...that you" He sobbed

"Yeah I'm here Cas" he reassured his friend.

~o~

well there you go I hope you liked it please review and tell me if you liked it or hate it.


	3. Bad Things Happen To The Good

So sorry for the long wait. This story is going to a dark place but I hope you like it.

~o~

Castiel lay in the hospital bed staring at the bright red cast on his arm, Mary walked in and smiled at him. "Hey kiddo how are you feeling?" she asked .

He smiled up at her wincing at the pain of his busted lip "Good" he said looking at his arm. "It's heavy" he said lifting his arm as high as he could (which wasn't very high)

Mary laughed "well you'll get use to it." she said and he nodded. "you get to leave tomorrow" she said hoping to cheer him up.

Castiel frowned "wheres my mom?" he asked looking up at her like she held the answers to everything.

Mary sighed "Shes in the other room recovering from the crash" she said and sat in the chair next to him. "honey do you... remember what happened before the car crashed?" she asked watching how dark Castiels face got.

He started shaking his head "No I don't want to" he whispered tears filling his eyes.

Mary gabbed his hand "Castiel sweetie you need to tell me what happen if you remember" she pleaded.

Castiel pulled his arm away from her "NO!" he sobbed " I don't wanna!" he cryed.

Mary put a hand on his chest "Okay honey you don't have to okay" she said trying to calm the boy down. "Hey Dean will be here soon okay and you brothers and your father  
she said and he stopped crying and looked up at her.

"My dads home" he said fear in his eyes Mary opened her mouth to asked something.

"Cassie!" Lucifer yell running over to the side of the bed, Gabriel behind him. "Hi Mary" he said looking up at her.

Mary smiled "I'll leave you guys alone" she said "Is John here?" she asked.

"In the waiting room" Gabe said, she made her way to the waiting room to see John standing there talking to Zack Castiel's father. Mary smiled at her husband who smiled back, Zack turned to see who it was.

"Hello Mary" Zack greeted as she stood next to her husband. "How is my son doing" he asked.

She smiled "Fine he just has a few bumps and bruises" she explained " and his broken arm should heal just fine there maybe a scar but we won't know for sure until it he..."

"Scar!" he interrupted frowning "this should have never happened in the first place" he mumbled to himself looking towards the floor.

Mary grabbed Johns hand " I am very sorry but there is still the chance that it will heal with no scarring" she said looking puzzled " Would you like to know how your wife is doing?" she asked.

"No!" he stated blankly "I'm sure she will be fine just tell me where my son is" he demanded.

"Down the hall room 212" she said and jumped when he stormed away. "There is something not right with that man." she said then turned to John. "Wheres Dean?" she asked looking around.

John sighed " Poor kid was up all night worried." he said "I just got him to sleep Ellen agreed to watch them while I was gone."

Mary nodded then wrapped her arms around the back of Johns neck and lightly kissed his lips "And who's Ellen?" she asked John smiled.

" Why are you jealous?" he teased.

"Maybe." she smiled.

John laughed "well if you must know she owns the roadhouse down the street from our house." he explained.

"Ooh okay well if she's just a friend I guess I'm okay with it"

"Oh you have to agree on my friends do you" he said squeezing her sides making her squeak with laughter, he kept tickling her.

"J..John AH! S...stop" she gasped for breath "I AH! I g...give I give." John stopped tickling her and laughed holding her by her waist.

"Mary I..." Tom said looking at the two of them. John cleared his throat and let go of his wife.

Mary cleared her throat "Yes Tom?" she said smiling.

"Well I took Mrs. Novak in for a brain scan and fond something the may have cause the crash but I need you to verify the results." he explained.

Mary nodded and kissed her husband goodbye and followed Tom to the results lab. He bought up a picture of the scan, "see anything out of place?" he asked. Mary leaned close to the picture to examine it.

"There" she said and pointed to a dark spot " Blood clot which caused her to have a stroke while drive then causing the crash" she said looking to Tom.

"True" he said in a 'your right but so very wrong' tone.

Mary sighed "alright what did I miss?"

Tom smiled "Okay first the spot is on the right side of the brain so it won't of caused a stroke and it's not a clot"

Mary looked at him "It can't be" she said

"Oh it is "

"a tumor... is it cancerous?"

Tom sighed "unfortunately yes, but we caught it early so we should be able to remove it" he said.

"Alright lets go get her approval to cut her head open shall we" Mary said"

They walked into Sofia's were she was sitting up looking worried. "Mrs. Novak" Tom said and her head snapped around to see him and Mary.

"Mary" she breath "is Castiel okay?" she asked.

Mary smiled "Castiels doing fine we need to talk about you though" she said and Sofia nodded. "Okay this is your doctor Sofia Dr. Tom"

Sofia smiled at him " Mrs. Novak I'm sorry to tell you, but you have a cancerous tumor in the right side of your brain" he said and she place her hand over her mouth muffling her gasp. "Now we caught it early so we will be able to remove it but in order to we will have to do brain surgery and we need you consent" he said

Sofia Looked them both thinking hard about her dissension

~o~

Dean was furious at his father for not waking him to go visit Cas and Ellen wouldn't drive him to the hospital, telling him " you need more rest" Dean didn't like Ellen but Jo her daughter was nice he liked her. Dean was still very angry and determined to see Cas , so Dean went to his room and climbed out his window and Carefully climbed down the tree.

Once he got to the side walk he looked both ways and tried to remember which way they went. He remember his mom first saying the directions on how to get there. First go right he remembered then looked both ways again and then at his hands, which way is right? He groaned to himself Cas would know he thought. Dean hated himself '_ I'm so dumb'_ he thought. He was a horrible friend, first he's to tired to see his friend, and now he doesn't know which way to go. He took his best guess and started walking hoping he would get lost.

~o~

John arrived home a five thirty, Ellen was rocking Sam in her arms and Jo was asleep on the Couch "Hey" Ellen John whispered. "Is Dean awake now I could drive him to see Cas now" he said.

"He's in his room" she told him. John smiled and started to climb the stairs, when he got to Deans door he knocked and slowly opened the door.

"Dean I can drive you to see Cas if you'd like" he said and looked around the empty room "Dean" he said walking to the other side of the room. "Dean no more games" he said his heart in his throat. His heart stopped when he saw the window was open.

He raced down stair and fanatically looking around. Finding nothing he combed a trembling hand through his hair. "John?" Ellen said walking toward the worried man "John, John whats wrong?" she asked.

John looked at her tears threatened to fall but he was trying to be strong. He cleared his throat "Deans not in his room" he whispered. Looking up at her "I... I have to go find him" he said "he might not have his coat on he'll catch a cold" he said and ran out the front door starting the car as fast as he could.

~o~

Dean wrapped his arms around himself, he was shaking from the cold. He was so scared he, he was lost and it was dark out now. "Hey kid" came a voice from behind him, Dean knew not to talk to strangers so he kept walking. "Hey I was talking to you" the voice said as a hand twisted Dean around. Dean was meant by a kid about Gabriel's age. "What the hell do you think your doing here you little shit" he said pushing Dean back a few feet, "Snot nose brats don't belong here" he said and smacked him across the face. Dean fell to the ground and looked up at the older kid.

The boy towered over him as Dean tried his hardest to be strong and not cry. "Whats the matter you r mommy not here are you gonna cry" the boy mocked laughing then kicking Dean. Dean cried out in pain unable to take it, the boy leaned down "I will make you sorry you ever crossed my path" he said and Dean felt his stomach flip.

He was then pulled up by his hair and thrown back to the ground, then everything went black.

~o~

I feel terrible for stopping here, Review please


End file.
